epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:UnibrowGamer/The Joker Vs Vlad the Impaler
This is my second battle that I am posting on the wiki. I think I wrote it pretty well. This is a battle between the insane menace that terrorizes Gotham city, the Joker, versus the former king of Wallachia perserved in the legend that is Dracula, Vlad the Impaler. It is my favorite suggestion ever and it gets shot down whenever I bring it up. But please, give me feedback and if a line is confusing, I can explain it in the comments. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY '''(cause I can't come up with a better name) The Joker VS Vlad the Impaler BEGIN! '''Joker: I'm the clown prince of crime Laughing heartless while I drop rhymes And you're the man people think of when they see a sparkling vampire hanging from above Your legacy was trashed, while my power grows higher I'll leave you scarred like my father, you can call me your sire I'll deface you like my art, call me the Bram Joker Your croak is a confusion, but now your reign is over I'll leave you decapitated when I'm done crush your army till it's laughing and broken But when it comes to thrashing legends, I'm anything but joking I rule over gotham, and I'm the king over baddies While you're fighting wars just so you can please your daddy Vlad you know it's bad when napier comes to battle You know I'm a tad bit mad when you start to hear my cackle Vlad the Impaler: Flashback; it's the year 1431 The cruelest of men to ever line was born Now jump more than 500 years into the future And you'll see why Dracul is considered much crueler You're as blind as a bat, hiding deep inside a cave And the only kill you've amount to is leaving a bird in a grave Do you really want to tussle with the transylvanian terror You'll be left more hated than the New 52 era I'm renowned as the Impaler, I'll leave your head on a stake And the lower you'll become, making me Vlad the Great I have but one simple question that will make our world unite: Have you ever danced with the little devil in the pale moonlight Joker: I laugh at your tanasity, thinking you'll acquire victory When I'm the reason clowns are spoken of so tragically I'll crush you in my carnival and I'll flatten you in your palace There is nowhere to run to escape from my madness I'm the mischievious monarch, the plight against police No matter how much you cover up, blood sucking left disease When I'm through with my verse, there will be a death in the family 'Cause without your whack bat raps you really don't complete me (Vlad the Impaler transforms into Count Dracula) Dracula: Bleh, you cant count the ways Dracula will eat you You're raps are more annoying than your insane cadence issue You're looking kind of pale, flushed white at my decree You're a cackling catastrophe, while I'm as scary as can be Don't you see, I'm the true king, reigning over horror 'Cause your stories that are untold are worse than Romero Quit chasing the winner, that I must impel Your verses were so terrible that Heath Ledger killed himself Who Won The Joker Vlad the Impaler and Dracula Category:Blog posts